


When a Superhero Has to Deal with a Supervillain Who Thinks They're Their Husband

by LegendaryFanby



Series: WASHTDWASWTTTBF [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Blowjobs, Dry Orgasm, Elvis priest dude, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Okay okay, Same-Sex Marriage, Shh don't look at the tags they're a surprise, Smut, That was an innuendo, Whoop Whoop, Yup they go to vegas, drunk proposal, get ready for the tags, hm mention of Bruno Mars music, how is that a tag, k that's all, love you guys, oversensitivity, that should be a tag, this was a long time coming, u ready for this, what happens in vegas does not stay in vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: *IN PROGRESS OF REVISION PLEASE WAIT TO READ*





	When a Superhero Has to Deal with a Supervillain Who Thinks They're Their Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cj_Quinn72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/gifts), [Septi_Spidey_Plier_Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septi_Spidey_Plier_Pool/gifts).



> Special thanks to every one, but y'all can thank @Cj_Quinn72 my senpai and @Septi_Spidey_Plier_Pool for making me want it to go this far as to where marriage happens. In between the two asterisks (*), is what this lovely person wrote. So make sure a good sum of credit goes to these awesome peoples!  
> 

 * Jinx smiled pointedly. " _I just knew ya wanted to put a ring on it, aww, shoulda told me sooner Natty!_ "

 Nathan proceeded to groan. "For the last time! I was drunk! It was Vegas! We were listening to Bruno Mars! and that priest dressed as Elvis didn't even have a license!"

" _Oh Nate_..." The supervillain chuckled. " _Was it that look in your eye or was it that dancing juice?_ ~"  
"No, no, nooo, stop it Jinx!"

  
 Jinx gave him a quick peck, before grinning. " _Hey baby, I'm so glad that I married youuuu!~" *_

"I'm getting a divorce." 

" _Noooo."_

"Fine."

  Jinx grinned, and if possible, grinned even wider. " _Ya know.. I was thinking about our wedding night, you say you were drunk.. But I thought you were allergic to alcohol?"_

Oh shit. So that means Jinx pays more attention to Nathan than he thought. Not that he doesn't pay attention, but Nathan really didn't expect him to hang onto every word spoken. "I, uh..."

" _There's no backing out of it now, Nathan! You were in complete control of your thoughts!"_

"Shut up." Jinx snickered.  

 

-

" _Alright, babe, I'm leaving. Have a good day at work. Love youuuu~" Jinx_  pecked Nathan on the cheek.

"Wait." Nathan turned around. "Where are you going?"

" _Just a place._   _Don't worry your pretty head._ " Jinx petted Nathan's hair.

"I don't trust that."

" _Ya know a marriage is based on trust._ "

"Hmm. We'll see when I get home if my boyfriend-

 " _Husband._ "

" _Husband_ is in jail."

 " _Thanks._ "

"I'm not bailing you out."

" _Love you, too. And if you need to, you better not pawn your ring._ "

 Nathan had forgotten about the piece of metal wrapped around his finger. Nothing too extravagant, but it's definitely nice. "How did you get this anyway?" Nathan asked in a questioning tone. "You don't exactly have the best reputation."

 Jinx rolled his eyes. " _Do you not remember our date? I am capable of getting a 'real' job, ya know._ " 

"Hmm."

-

"Jinx, take off your pants."

" _You'd like that wouldn't you, big boy._ "

"No. Come on. Take them off, you're getting red dye all over the place."

 Jinx rolled his eyes and made a show of slowly taking off his pants which Nathan tried to ignore by turning away to complain some more. 

"I can't believe you. You said you weren't doing anything and yet here you are. I swear- You got red on the-!" Jinx spun and pinned Nathan against the wall, his lips already pressed against Nathan's.

 His eyes widened. Nathan wanted this but he also wants to be mad because he's stubborn and refuses to let Jinx win. Again. Finally Jinx pulled away.

"Go take a shower."

" _Only if you come with me~_ " 

"Fuck you."

" _That's what I'm trying to do._ " Nathan would facepalm if his arms weren't still being held down. How is Jinx stronger than him? Or maybe it's just because he surprised him.

"Let me go. I need to-" Jinx pulled Nathan on top of the bed, beneath him.

" _You need to what, sweetheart?_ "

 Nathan decided to just shut up. No amount of words would make Jinx listen so maybe the silent treatment will.

" _Aww~ Is poor baby pouting because he's getting all dirty? Well, you're going to get even more dirty._ " Jinx began working off Nathan's clothing until he was just in his boxers, similar to his husband.

"Jinx.."

"Nathan _.._ "

"Let me suck you off. Or, you suck me off. Please."

 _Ooooh~_ This is going even better than Jinx planned. 

" _Hmm. I think whoever doesn't get blown should top. What do ya say?"_

Nathan groaned. "Oh, fuck yes."

" _Now the only question is, do you want to top,_ big boy?"

 

-

 Jinx ended up blowing Nathan, and pretty good at that. It's like his mouth was made for it if you asked Nathan.

 Jinx pulled Nathan's underwear down just slightly, teasing the slightly older one. Nathan's breath hitched as Jinx gingerly grasped his semi with his slightly callused hand, causing just the right friction as he started to pump him. As much as Jinx wanted to hear Nate lose his shit, Nathan wasn't letting go that easy. Jinx increased his movements. Finally diving and engulfing his fully erect length into his mouth, slowly going down until his entire length was seated in Jinx's mouth and throat only gagging him slightly. But in a good way.

 Jinx tried to tease Nathan, but quickly realized he couldn't actually be heard besides the humming coming from his throat and the vibrations on Nate's dick. "Ah,  _fuck._ "

 Jinx began bobbing up and down enthusiastically like a Dippy Bird, causing Nathan to grip the bed sheets until he came with a moan.  Jinx sucking like there was no tomorrow, Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He was going into oversensitivity and was already getting tired, and Jinx hasn't came yet so that means they're not done.

To Nathan's gratefulness, Jinx popped off. " _Now. By rights I should get to top, but I want to do this a little differently."_

 Jinx positioned Nathan where he wanted him. He crawled off the bed as he licked the salty taste off of his lips, grabbing the lube he had kept in the obvious location of a bedside table.

" _I only have lube, so no condoms. We can't get pregnant. I know I'm clean, I assume you are too?_ "

 Nathan gave a weak, but interested and excited nod. Jinx nodded his head in acknowledgement as he climbed back on.

" _Now, Natty, this is where things go differently. You see, as much as I want to make you scream- now is not the time.. Because I'm going to have you fuck my ass."_

 Nathan kept eye contact and nodded, starting to get up before Jinx pushed him back down, " _Oh no. You see, you may be fucking my ass but **I'm** still in_ charge." 

Nathan's hard again. Jinx smirked, " _Good boy._ "

 Jinx layed on the end of the bed and spread his legs, slowly starting to work a lubed finger into himself. He didn't start moaning until he added his second finger and was about to add the third when he noticed Nathan starting to stroke himself. " _Don't. Touch yerself._ " Nathan stopped immediately. Jinx nodded before sitting up and pulling his fingers out. " _This'll just have to be good enough since you can't seem to wait_."

 Jinx crawled over his horny husband, rubbing lube over the length of it holding Nate's dick to help guide it in. Jinx went as slow as possible, memorizing every twitch in his body. 

Finally he was fully seated and started to rock, not worrying about taking the time to get used to it. " _Ahh.. Fuck that feels good. So big. You like that, filling me up?_ "

 Nathan groaned and could have came right then and there, but he didn't. He realized then Jinx would just keep making him come until Jinx himself came, and as much as he wanted to. 

 Nathan wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into. Puns. Who would have thought this is how his life would turn out, being completely against this man who his now wrapped around him but ironically has Nate wrapped around his finger. 

 Jinx was full on bouncing up and down on Nate's cock, getting dangerously close to his second orgasm.

 Jinx let out high-pitched groans and moans each time he hit his prostrate, Nathan whining before losing his control and coming for the second and definitely not last time that day. 

"Come  _on, Natty, don't leave me here to finish myself off._ ~~~~"

 Jinx picked up his pace to where he was bouncing up and down maybe even a little too fast. Nate could not keep up. He was crying from the oversensitivity. Jinx is relentless. "Plea-ease, Jinx. I-I need a br-break-k."

 Jinx looked down at the superhero, disappointed. " _Aw, but, Nate. You're not even doing anything. ~~~~_" Jinx leaned down to capture his pleas in a kiss, keeping up his intense speed. Nathan came again, this time dry.

Ow. Okay. That was lingering on the slightly painful side for him. Thankfully Jinx came.

 Nate was catching his breath when he realized Jinx hadn't stopped bouncing yet. He was riding out his orgasm as long as he could. Nate started panting like a dog that had been barking too long. "Pl-ease, Jinx. A br-eak?"

 Jinx looked down at his husband _._ _"Okay, fine. But I'm not done yet."_

 The supervillain lifted himself off of his respective counterpart with a wet noise, groaning as he felt empty. 

Jinx kneeled over Nathan's head. " _Suck._ "

 He did as he was told, starting off licking a stripe up the member before him before mouthing it and finally getting it properly into his mouth. He started off slow which Jinx enjoyed, but he wanted to go a bit rougher. He started thrusting his hips, not actual face-fucking but a good speed. Nathan didn't refuse although he did gag a few times. Jinx moaned and grabbed a hold of his husband's ebony hair with a tug, releasing down said man's throat. He swallowed it all like a good boy. Jinx smiled and patted the hair as he was just pulling before leaning down and giving a passionate kiss like you've never seen before. More passionate than the time under the mistletoe and under the oak.

 Jinx didn't come nearly as much as Nathan did, but that's okay. Jinx lay down on his side ontop of his partner's chest drawing lazy shapes with the occasional pinch to very over-sensitive nipples with yelps that follow.

" _You know I love ye, right?"_

"More than anything else."

_"Good."_


End file.
